


Feel Better?

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, because sometimes people like to know that kind of thing, front hole fucking, giving a trans guy head is a blowjob dammit, light ageplay maybe?, mlm author, or maybe just size difference kink?, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Keith almost dies and Shiro fucks him until he feels better. That’s it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever posted guys so be gentle
> 
> Keith and Shiro are both over 18 in this, of course. Let me know if I missed any tags.

It had been a fucking awful mission.

“Please,” Keith gasped into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro pressed his lips against Keith’s briefly and then pulled back again, their breath still mingling together. “Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“I...I don’t know,” Keith said, grinding down into Shiro’s half-hard cock. “I just...I want to feel good.”

Shiro grabbed Keith’s ass to steady him. Or at least that's what he told himself. This was for Keith, not him, he thought. Keith was the one who had nearly died, and Keith was the one who had knocked on his door and sat on his lap and started kissing him desperately. Shiro’s own desire to push Keith down onto the bed and lick him until he was ready and then push his dick inside him wasn’t relevant. It wasn’t. 

“How can I make you feel good, buddy?” he asked, giving in to himself just a little bit and leaning down to mouth softly at Keith’s neck. “What can I do for you?”

“No, I mean…” Keith’s hips continued rolling downward, and Shiro’s control slipped just enough for him to bite gently at the juncture of Keith’s shoulder and neck, where the mark could be covered by the collar of his uniform. Maybe he wouldn’t even go down on Keith. Maybe he would just finger him and make sure he was wet and then slide into his tight front hole. He'd give him a moment to adjust and then ram into him until Keith’s legs were wrapped around his waist and he was moaning loud enough to wake up the whole damn castle. Keith was always so quiet, and Shiro loved his little noises but sometimes he wanted to make him fall _apart_. 

“I mean I want to feel _like_ I’m good. I want to be good,” Keith gasped. “For you.”

Shiro groaned, biting down a little harder. That just wasn’t fair, Keith couldn’t say things like that when he was barely holding on as it was. “You want to be a good boy?”

“I...I wanna be your good boy.” 

At that, Shiro’s hands pulled Keith’s ass down onto his cock like they had a mind of their own, gripping his hips harder than was strictly necessary. A darkly possessive part of Shiro wanted them to bruise, wanted to look at Keith’s body later and see marks on his hips that showed that Keith was his. His good boy. Fuck.

“Lie down,” he said as he managed to pull himself away from Keith’s neck. “Take off your clothes and lie down.” 

Keith stood up on shaky legs, whipping off his shirt but stumbling as he tried to step out of his pants.

“Here, sit down.” Shiro helped him awkwardly shuffle back to the bed and kneeled on the floor to pull off his pants legs. At the sight of the wet patch on Keith’s boxers, Shiro growled and pressed his face between his legs. Keith gasped as though this wasn’t quite what he was expecting. 

“God, you’re so good. So good for me.” Shiro inhaled deeply, his cock twitching in his own boxers.

Keith laughed shakily. “I...I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“No, but you’re going to. You’re going to take it for me.” At Keith’s quiet moan, Shiro stood up and pushed Keith down onto his back. Keith went along with it easily, unusually pliable. Shiro draped himself over him and wrapped his right hand into his hair, kissing him and pressing his cock against Keith’s wet hole again. Their bare chests melded together, and Keith felt so small underneath him. Shiro wanted to _ruin_ him.

“Oh god, please,” Keith said. “Please, I want it, I—”

“You’re not getting it until I say so. Be good,” Shiro growled.

“Y-yes sir.” 

Shiro grinned and grabbed Keith’s wrists, pulling them above his head and pressing them down into the sheets. Usually Keith was much more bratty than this and it took a long time to get him to this point, where he was gasping quietly and his hips were thrusting up a little like he couldn’t help it and his perpetual stubbornness had given way to a deep-seated desire to please. Shiro liked breaking him down, but he liked this too. “Good boy. Keep your hands above your head.”

Shiro lifted himself up and pulled Keith’s boxers off. “You’re going to take this for me,” he said as he dropped them on the floor, “and you won’t come until I say so.”

“God, yes sir, please, I want to take your cock—”

“You’re not getting my cock yet.” Shiro settled down onto his front and licked softly at Keith’s hole. Keith’s hips twitched upward a little, and Shiro slid his hands underneath his ass and gripped it, pulling his hard little cock into his mouth.

This was one of Shiro’s favorite things to do, licking Keith and tasting him as his thighs shook and he fell apart around him. He liked getting his face messy and he liked feeling Keith’s dick swelling in his mouth and he liked licking at Keith’s hole until his jaw ached. “Please, sir,” he heard Keith gasp. “Please, I need to come, I need you in me, please—”

“No,” he growled.

“Please, I need it, I—oh god, Daddy, _please_ —”

“ _Fuck_.” Shiro’s hips snapped down into the bed. He stopped licking and rested his head on Keith’s thigh, panting as his fingertips dug harder into Keith’s ass. “You can’t just say things like that, buddy, you can’t—”

“Oh. Fuck.” Keith’s voice broke, wobbling as he apologized. “I’m sorry, that was weird, I—I shouldn’t have said that—”

“It wasn’t weird. It was perfect.” Shiro barely had enough presence of mind to pull off his boxers and grab one of those weird Altean condoms from his nightstand. It shimmered as he rolled it down his cock and laid on top of Keith. “Say it again.”

“S-say what?” Keith’s hips bucked up as Shiro’s cock pressed against his hole.

“You know what.”

Keith’s cheeks were a deep, blotchy red, his eyes fixed on some point on the ceiling and his hands still obediently lying above his head. “I—I don’t know—”

“You don’t get my cock until you say it.” Shiro leaned down and bit his neck hard, all semblance of control gone. Keith gasped brokenly. “You don’t get to come until you say it.”

“I—” 

Shiro bit at his neck again, left hand wrapped into Keith’s hair and right hand grasping the base of his cock, rubbing the head around Keith’s hole. Maybe he just needed to tease Keith, get him back to feeling so good that he wasn’t feeling self-conscious anymore. But the downside of this course of action was that it was teasing Shiro too, and he just wanted to slide inside this boy and feel him come around his cock. He was about to break, he was going to push his cock inside him and fill him up, kinky little games be damned—

“Please,” Keith whispered hoarsely. “Please let me have it, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

Shiro felt a triumphant grin spread across his face as he finally sank his cock inside. 

“You’re always so good for me,” he babbled as he slowly dragged his cock in and out. “Such a good little boy, always so wet, always taking it so well—”

“Daddy, please, harder, I can take it—”

“I know you can,” he said as he thrust in roughly. “So beautiful, so brave, so amazing. God, the things you do to me.”

“Sir, please, hold me down again—”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He pressed Keith’s wrists into the bed and stared at his face, dark eyes squeezed shut and mouth falling open, little moans drifting out. God, Keith was squeezing around him, he was—

“Daddy, I’ve been good, can I—oh _fuck_ —can I please come?”

“Of course. Do it.”

Keith cried out, and it definitely wasn't loud enough to wake the whole castle but Shiro would happily take it. His hands pushed up against Shiro’s grip unconsciously as his body convulsed, and Shiro continued to hold him down easily. “Good boy,” Shiro said softly as Keith slumped back down into the bedspread.

“Daddy,” Keith whispered.

“Can you take some more, sweetheart?” Shiro started to pull out carefully, in case Keith was too sensitive. “Or are you done?”

“I’m not done!” Keith’s ankles wrapped around his waist.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Fuck me.” 

“That’s not how you ask nicely,” Shiro said, circling his cock around his hole again.

“I’m not begging this time.” Keith was putting on an obstinate little scowl, but his sweaty, disheveled hair and sparkling eyes ruined it. His lips twitched upward.

Bratty Keith was back. Shiro could definitely work with this. “Is that what you think, little boy?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Daddy.” This apology was far from sincere. Keith made it with an eyeroll and a mischievous set to his lips, like he was waiting to see what Shiro would do.

“You’re not being very good right now,” Shiro growled, the head of his cock pushing inside Keith’s hole.

“No, but you’re going to fuck me anywaaa—” The word broke off into a moan as Shiro slammed back into him. Shiro held down both of Keith’s hands in his right hand and grabbed his hair with the other, pulling his head back. 

“What happened to being good?” 

“I— _ah!_ —I got bored.”

“Figures.” Shiro set a vicious pace, Keith’s eyes widening and his mouth falling open. “Is this what you needed? You don't wanna be Daddy's good boy anymore? You wanna be his slut?”

“No, I— _fuck_ —I still wanna be good— _ah!_ ”

Somehow, Shiro’s arousal-addled brain managed to put it together, and he asked, “You wanna be my good little slut?”

“Yes sir,” Keith breathed out, gasping when Shiro’s teeth latched onto the left side of his neck. His uniform collar wasn’t going to cover this mark up.

“They’re all going to see,” Shiro murmured, rubbing his thumb around the wet, blooming bruise and thrusting in hard. “They’re going to see what a pretty little whore you are.”

Keith moaned and began lifting his hips up as Shiro slammed into him, meeting him with every thrust. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna come again!”

“Good. Come on my cock like a good little whore. Fucking slut, coming in here and sitting on my lap because you needed cock so bad—”

“ _Daddy!_ ” Keith’s hands pushed up against his grip again as his hole clenched around his dick. Fuck, that was loud. Someone might have actually heard that one.

Shiro bit at his neck again, coming up to say, “I want them all to see, I want them to see that you’re mine—”

“Yeah. Oh god, yeah.” Keith’s little chest rose and fell in slow, relaxed breaths.

“I’m going to come, sweetheart. I’m going to fill you up.”

“I want it, Daddy. Fucking do it.”

“That’s not...how you ask nicely,” Shiro said with a feral grin.

“Please, Daddy. Come in me,” Keith said with soft dark eyes, and Shiro clenched his eyes shut and did. Hard.

Shiro was vaguely aware of disentangling his hand from Keith’s hair and finally releasing his wrists, managing to push himself off of Keith before flopping down onto his back. Keith lifted up Shiro’s limp arm and snuggled against his chest.

After a long moment, Shiro looked down at where Keith’s fingers were tracing his chest. “I bruised you,” he said softly at the sight of the blotchy red half-circle on Keith’s wrist.

“Yeah,” Keith said.

“Sorry.” Shiro traced the mark with wonder.

“Are you really?”

“Right now? No.” Shiro shuddered a breath out. “Not really.”

“Good,” Keith said. “I liked it.”

“Me too.” Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“We are such kinky bastards.”

Shiro smiled. “No kidding.” He sighed. “Feel better?”

“Yeah. Much better.”

“Good. Get up, I have to get this condom off.” Keith grumbled but propped himself up long enough for Shiro to tie off the condom and throw it into the little incinerator by the bed. When Keith snuggled back against him and laid his palm on his chest, Shiro laced their fingers together. 

Keith stayed in Shiro’s room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> my Voltron Tumblr is idontgiveaquiznak hit me up you guys
> 
> I'd love to get prompts and headcanons!


End file.
